


Laughing Gas

by LizzieBanner



Category: Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBanner/pseuds/LizzieBanner





	Laughing Gas

Laughing Gas

“STEVE!”

_Oh God, here’s Tony_. Steve turned around to see Tony walking into the room.

 “Yes, Tony?”

“Why the hell are you in the lab?” Tony asked. 

“For the last time Tony, I am down here because I am drawing a portrait of Dr. Banner.” _And if you’d shut up and leave me alone I could get it done. Please shut up and go away, please_.

“Yeah I know that but Banner isn’t even down here right now. So why are in here drawing if your subject isn’t sitting in front of you?”

 “I am in here because I’m trying to get the background of the portrait. Now if you’ll excuse me…” and with that Steve turned back to his sketchpad. Tony, ignoring the clear signal that Steve wanted to be alone, walked up behind him to peer over Steve’s shoulder.

“Doesn’t Banner have to be sitting in the center of the picture for you to draw the back ground?”

“No, Tony, Dr. Banner does not have to be down here. I am finishing the corners of the room. Now please go away.”

“No way. I’ll be quiet but I am not leaving. This is MY lab. So you can sit there and be all Mr. I-Know-It-All Artist and I’ll get my project done.”

“Well that works fine for me, Mr. Know-It-All Engineer.” Steve huffed.

Tony went to his project and started working. Tony and Banner were working on new arrows for Clint and they were so close to being done. If Banner had been there he might have been able to focus but it was only him and Steve, and Tony was getting really distracted.

_Focus Steve, you can finish this and leave._ Steven kept chanting to himself, and then he made the mistake of looking up. Tony was bent over his project, and he had his bottom lip between his teeth. _No, stop looking, stop._ Steve kept chanting it in his head but it didn’t work. Then all of a sudden Tony looked up, and their eyes meet. _Oh God, I’m so done for._

“Steve, are you inter…” Tony started to say but he was cut off by one of the arrows with a canister opening and ejecting some type of gas into the lab. They tried to cover their mouths but it didn’t work, they had already inhaled the gas.

“What the hell was in that canister, Stark?”

“I don’t know! I didn’t fill any of them! Bruce was supposed to do that today.”

 All of the sudden they both started laughing. They couldn’t stop.

“Tony *Giggle* why is *chuckle* there laughing gas?”

“I don’t know!” He screamed, and then dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“How do we stop this, Stark?” Steve asked falling to the floor laughing.

“Honestly, No idea.” Tony replied while trying to hold in a laugh.

It was at this moment that not only Bruce but also Clint decided to come down into the lab.

“Hey, Tony I…” Bruce started to say before his eyes landed on the two men lying on the floor in front of him.

“Um, Cap, Stark, what did you guys do?” Clint wondered.

“We didn’t do anything, Legolas” Tony said between giggles.

“It was some sort of gas from one of the things on Barton’s arrows.” Steve got out between fits of laughs.

“Well it seems like it’s some sort of laughing gas. You just have to let it run its course in your systems.” Bruce said.

“Or you can do something else to get rid of it faster” Clint spoke up.

“How can you get rid of laughing gas faster than letting it work through your blood stream?” Steve asked.

“You speed up the process by making it so you don’t have the chance to laugh.” Clint said, and smiled.

“A-are you s-suggesting they…” Bruce trailed off.

Tony looked at Clint, who had the most evil grin on his face, and then at Bruce, who was red with a major blush.

It took Steve two seconds less than Tony to put the looks together.

“N-no, no way” He giggled out.

“Not going to happen.” Tony laughed.

“It would work, Tony” Bruce said quietly.

“Well if you guys wanna suffer that’s fine. I’m gonna go have some fun.” Clint said as he grabbed Bruce and started to drag him towards the door.

“Wait, Clint. We have to help them!” Bruce protested.

“Nope, we’re going to go do what they won’t. They can figure it out on their own; they’re big boys, Bruce.” Clint answered.

“Bruce, don’t you dare leave us like this!” Tony gasped.

“Tony, I don’t…” Bruce started to reply but the door was already closed behind him.

“Crap” Tony giggled.

“Tony?” Steve asked softly.

“Look Rogers, I am all for their idea but I know...” Tony laughed.

“I’m interested in you, Tony.” _Really interested, super interested. Oh my goodness I can’t believe this is happening!_

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”                                         

“So you, you wouldn’t dislike…”

“Yes, I mean no I won’t… I…” _Way to go Steve, you can’t even talk right or think straight right now!_

Tony put his hands on Steve’s face, “Yes or No to me kissing you, Steve?”

“Yes, please.” Steve giggled.

“We’ll talk after, ok? We’ll talk it all out.” Tony laughed out.

“Yes. Now could you just kiss me already, Tony?” Steve giggled.

“Anything for you” Tony Whispered.

\--------------------------------------------Later----------------------------------------------------

Bruce walked into the lab with the hope that at least Tony was still there. What he found made him laugh out loud till his sides hurt.

“So nice of you to come back to help us” Tony said with smile, from the floor.

Steve was laying on his back with Tony’s head on his chest. They looked the picture of happiness, with sleepy eyes and soft smiles.

“Well I guess you two figured everything out.” Bruce said with a smile.

“Yeah, no thanks to you or Clint, I might add.” Tony replied.

“So, are you guys going to make this official now?” Bruce inquired.

“Yes we are” Steve said with a laugh.

“Great!” Clint bellowed from above.

“I’m guessing he set this whole thing up just to get Tony out of your hair more often Bruce.” Steve said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Yeah, but are you going to be mad at him for the results?” Bruce said as he walked back out of the lab.

Steve looked down at Tony, “No I might even thank him for this later.”

Tony smiled “Yeah this will be a great story to get a few laughs.”

“Really, Tony?”

“Too soon?”

They could both hear Clint’s laughter from somewhere above them.

\--------------------------------------------------The End-------------------------------------------------------


End file.
